A network such as a local area network can comprise one or more network devices (e.g., access point (AP)) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. A network device can comprise a device that allows wired and/or wireless user devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or related standards. A network device can be configured to provide access to one or more services (e.g., private network, public network, network-related services). In certain Wi-Fi networks the AP can transmit a beacon. A user device can listen for this beacon to discover the AP availability in the local area. However, issues can arise when the user device discovers the presence of a WiFi network based on a perceived beacon strength, but the user device is unable to successfully connect and sustain a quality connection. For example, when the AP has a more powerful transmit power than the user device, this causes an asymmetric received signal strength indicator (RSSI) problem where the user device can receive and process the signal from the AP but the AP cannot receive and process the signal from the user device. Another problem is that the beacon is sent by the AP at the lowest configured rate at which the AP can transmit. Accordingly, improvements are needed for provisioning and managing devices connected to a network. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.